Wireless communication coverage has become nearly ubiquitous in the United States, and almost everyone carries a mobile communication device. Different individuals have different wireless communication needs. Some individuals may prefer devices that have large number keypads and that provide only voice communication capabilities. Other individuals may prefer devices that provide a touchscreen interface, that promote downloading applications, and that provide powerful data communication capabilities. Some individuals may use their devices in a work environment and desire physically robust devices that provide fast push-to-talk type voice communication capabilities.